


可以，但不见得有必要……吧？

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆大姐姐梗，差不多莫扎特（20岁）X 萨列里（32岁）☆由于点梗者需要某些趣味，所以设定上萨列里收养了加斯曼的小女儿特蕾莎（12岁）☆由于点梗者的另一些趣味，音乐家们改玩摇滚了
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 9





	可以，但不见得有必要……吧？

“亲爱的小特蕾莎，我提醒你。不要老对着我颐气指使的，哪天我要是娶了安东尼娅，你可是要叫我爸爸的。”

“亲爱的沃尔夫冈，我也提醒你。你要是非要娶我妈妈，以后我就嫁给你海顿爸爸。”

这样的骇人对话结束，Heteroauxin乐队的其他成员纷纷愕然到不敢出声。贝多芬假装无事发生，继续调整着他魔改过的电吉他，舒伯特默默捡起地上的乐谱，奥恩布鲁格默默放下手上的鼓槌。

“孩子，来录音之前你喝了多少？不对，你还不能喝酒啊！”莫扎特的哀嚎打破沉默，“还有，等你到了能结婚的年龄，海顿都六十岁了！”

“那又如何？”特蕾莎瞪了他一眼。

“你可别跟我说什么爱情不受年龄限制之类的，你跟海顿就没见过多少次。”

“结婚跟爱情有什么关系。”

“你……”莫扎特双手叉腰，这年头能把他弄得很崩溃的人不多，这孩子算一个，“你能不能别小小年纪就对世界这么失望好吧？这都谁给你带来的不良印象。”

“反正应该不是我？”此时安东尼娅·萨列里走进了录音室，“好了，我们开始工作吧。”

骚乱暂时结束了，一旦沉浸于音乐所有人都会很认真起来。事情的开端是这样的：当恩师加斯曼先生车祸亡故，他的妻子芭芭拉一度精神状况很糟糕。萨列里一直帮她照看着孩子，后来当芭芭拉决定离开这座城市，她将极其具有音乐天赋的小女儿过继给了已经开始培养她的萨列里，只带走了她的姐姐安娜。

小特蕾莎是遗腹子，从未见过她的父亲。她完全拥有加斯曼那样的才能，脾气却只继承了一半。她生性慷慨、乐于助人，却并不怎么温厚，大多数时候是个小炸药桶，后来被其他人一物降一物用作对莫扎特特攻武器。

以及，尽管萨列里最初是想跟加斯曼一样在成为古典乐指挥家与作曲者的，结果有段时间经历了严重的创作瓶颈和对艺术形式的思考，末了在被朋友拖去喝酒散心的时候找到了新的方向。酒精没给她带来什么麻痹感，当天Live演出的摇滚乐队倒是给了她灵感。

事实证明换个方向好得很，她写了一些歌，自己担任主唱。乐队各种意义上都很成功，最初的成员是她的几位同事，后来一些人只想玩票不想真正意义“出道”便退出了，被她的学生所替代。商业道路的麻烦更多在于萨列里不擅长处理社交媒体，也对死咬不放半夜三更还能跟踪她的狗仔娱记十分无奈。不过以她的性格渐渐也就习惯了，也明白名利自有其代价。

至于她的宝贝孩子兼爱徒，小特蕾莎跟他一样是天生的歌手。然而萨列里并不想让她过早踏入纷乱的世界，只带她做一些录音，Live、跨界活动和代理广告等暂不带她参与。

而说起莫扎特，那又是另外个故事了。某天萨列里打算去拜访格鲁克，便去市郊的酒庄挑选几瓶酒一起带去。酒庄老板说今年有特别款，想尝试的话去找总在园子里到处晃的侍酒师。等萨列里找到那个人，她还以为自己见鬼了。

上帝啊！这不是三年前忽然「登山事故去世」的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特吗？

“嘘！别那样惊呼，别人还以为我对你做了什么呢。”莫扎特在空中挥手，“您的话说不定能理解，世界上好玩的东西那么多，一辈子当什么「奇迹演奏者」、「天才作曲人」太无聊了。还没有伪造自己的死讯好玩。”

“所以……您这几年都躲在这座酒庄里吗？”萨列里从未料到他竟能做那么绝。

“当然不是，早些时候在各大自然保护区当了一段时间摄影师，正好远离现代科技尤其是网络，好让自己‘死绝’。最近眼看只活在CD和每年的周年纪念里了，便回到这里，最危险的地方反而最安全。还天天有最好的酒喝。说来大多数人以为我要喝酒会在酒吧当调酒师吧？啊，不行！我受不了劣质的酒精更受不了劣质的音乐，除非你是驻唱。”莫扎特说着伸了个懒腰，从木凳上起来，给安东尼娅找到了她要的干白。

“谢谢，您之后什么打算？”她心想他也不可能一直呆在这。

谁料莫扎特直接把她拖去办公室，打印出一叠乐谱塞给她，让她有兴趣的话不妨唱一下这些歌，并表示：“我喜欢你上次演出一身黑色皮衣的样子，超酷！虽然很多人更喜欢你乖巧时的人设，但总跟着别人呢的看法很没意思的。”

那些歌曲萨列里的确都录了一遍，发表时作曲者一栏写了「阿马德乌斯的幽灵」。结果一不小心引发了一场那个天才少年到底死没死的讨论，甚至还有人发起活动搜寻他的下落。

眼看状况要失控，乐队思考着去跟莫扎特商量，索性问他要不要加入。莫扎特同意了，但他暂时不想“复活”，谋划继续以幽灵的名义玩下去，玩到瞒不住为止。

萨列里纵容了他的游戏，放任他住在自家地下室改造的工作室里。莫扎特对此异常欢乐，要出门的时候他会穿上女装，用一个烂俗的假名活动，声称自己是新加入团队的助理。彻底把自己包装成一个整天晒衣服、化妆品和食物的网络红人。

为此最不满意的就是小特蕾莎了，时常要干点陷害他堵了马桶，或者故意用音不准的乐器折磨他之类的事情。哪怕即便是她也无房抗拒莫扎特写给她的歌曲。

莫扎特虽然从来不是省油的灯，但跟十岁出头的孩子在恶作剧范围正面冲突总不太像话。所以他更多的只是在事后躺在地毯上假装心如死灰陷入自闭，“要安东尼娅亲亲才能好起来”。

萨列里本来没打算理他，看他死缠烂打甚至打算轻轻踩他一脚。谁料莫扎特握住她的脚踝就对着脚背吻了下去，吓得她忙乱抽开脚险些摔倒，被对方顺势从边上托住拉过去抱紧。

“我喜欢你，跟我交往好不好？”莫扎特背后圈紧她的腰，鼻尖贴在她颈侧像在嗅闻的动物似的深吸一口气。

“不行……”

“为什么？你还是喜欢年纪大一些的伴侣吗？就像博马舍先生那样的？可就算你觉得我任性又不成熟，像我这样的比你小十岁的人也有优势的嘛~比方说……”

萨列里想赶在他开始开黄腔前挣脱，却被抱得更紧了。

“你就那么嫌弃我吗？”他略带委屈地问。

“并不是。”她淡然回答，并同样淡然地要求道，“不要乱摸。”

“行吧我不乱来了，那让我抱一会总可以吧？求你了。”莫扎特开始撒娇，成功发现对方进入了默许状态。他遵守约定并没有做额外的出格举动，只是当萨列里说地上坐久了关节不适想要离开时，飞快地吻了吻她的脸颊。

“真是的，阿马德乌斯。”她明白年轻人的小伎俩，却也不太愿意彻彻底底地拒绝他，“你要那么想跟我交往，还是先从‘冥界’回来吧？不然我要怎样向大家介绍一只幽灵？”她本意是试着迂回，谁料莫扎特的反应令她不知该怎样收场：

第二天早上起来，萨列里发现莫扎特用自己原先的社交账号发了一条：

——「别吵啦~我的确还活着，这几年都被萨列里小姐囚禁在她家小黑屋里。不要羡慕我！年上丰腴女性的░░░之下是天堂！」

萨列里拿起手机才发现电话被她的公关负责人快打爆了，她久久没有回拨，因为没法解释，且她先得把问题的源头给收拾了。

“来，你自己说接下去怎么处理？我可不止要对自己负责，还有整个团队。”她把还在昏睡的肇事者拎起来。

莫扎特恍恍惚惚好一段时间才睁开眼睛，对方极其罕见的愤怒表情让他意识到自己终究闯了大祸。

“对不起！我总是控制不住做后果很麻烦的蠢事情。”不管怎样他先道歉。

“我不管你有没有注销自己在地球上的身份，这几年又是怎么过来的。理论上那样的言论我是可以告你的，除非你是真幽灵否则警署会受理。”萨列里也忍不住开始说一些气话。

“没有那么严重吧……”莫扎特撇了撇嘴，见对方并不像在开玩笑，他同样严肃地说道，“不过你真那么生气的话，我接受任何结局。我经常会为突发奇想导致的行为后悔，但只要是我自己挑起的事端，若有代价或惩罚我不会逃避。”

“你自己想好怎么办尽快告诉我。”她觉得跟这个长不大的捣蛋鬼僵持下去也没有用。

“想不出来啦！兴许我就该进监狱体验一下找点别的思路？”

“阿马德乌斯……”

萨列里回自己的房间不理他了，弄得小特蕾莎拿着一支铅笔仿佛点起一支烟的手势，模仿出老气横秋的沧桑语调说：“妈妈，虽然我搞不懂除了音乐之外你到底喜欢他什么。这情况你也只能跟他交往并把那定义为情侣间的小打小闹。”

“我从来没弄清楚自己到底喜欢什么样类型的人。”在长期与小孩子打交道的过程中，她养成了对所有人坦率说真话的习惯，而非因为对面年纪还小就随便打发，“曾经我以为自己会喜欢加斯曼老师那样的人，后来发现并不见得。”

“你那么受欢迎，也很难选吧。”小特蕾莎不停摇头，“我还帮你挡了一部分人呢。”她把手中的笔转了几圈又放下，“但是！我的好妈妈！你要跟谁交往都随便啦，千万别嫁给他，我会怀疑人生的！”

“那种事情不管跟谁我都没想过啊。”萨列里笑了出来。

事到如今也没更好的办法。莫扎特听到对方「我同意跟你交往」的决定后，先是怀疑自己是否在做梦，回过神来赶紧又道歉一遍。他很想跟她在一起没错，却绝没有故意利用外界压力胁迫她答应的意思。

小朋友确实有小朋友的好处，总能带来点怎么都预料不到的趣味。萨列里看着他吃掉成堆的炸鸡又一罐接着一罐开啤酒，就当她觉得这总该吃饱了可以谈点工作之时，莫扎特躺倒在她腿上光速睡死过去，醒来之后又抱怨肠胃不适令她数落他也不是，不管他也不是……

某天去看演出场地的路上，特蕾莎问妈妈要个硬币买可乐，莫扎特立马接上一句我也要，我要两个硬币！被小孩子质疑为什么他要两个，他振振有词说我比你大体重是你两倍我应该喝两瓶。接着两人在自动售卖机那儿傻兮兮地吵个不停，直到萨列里自己把硬币塞进去买了三瓶可乐塞进包里，对他们说再不跟我走谁都没饮料喝。

麻烦也不是没有，当在餐厅里吃饭莫扎特在桌对面用手机发信息说「糟糕，你今天太好看我勃起了」的时候，萨列里真的很想把色拉酱糊他一脸。

也不是没引起非议，不过面对年龄差一类的揶揄，莫扎特会用更“恬不知耻”的自嘲回应：

——「试过了才知道，一直被漂亮有钱的女朋友包养是多么舒爽。」、「嫉妒了吧？你们只能看着意淫我可是能摸的！」、「有这体力炮轰别人，不如动一动你们的下体满足自己的伴侣好吗？」

萨列里起初对此焦虑过一阵，后来发现对制止进一步骚扰效果卓绝，也就任由他胡诌。只是逼迫他把自己的信息标记为需要年龄分级，否则小特蕾莎还加着他好友呢。

当然，通过各种转述和调侃，特蕾莎还是都看到了。于是她建了一个主页，叫：今天妈妈和小男朋友分手了没？但是很可惜，里面每天推送的内容都是：没有，并且还很恩爱。配上几张图。

加入乐队一周年之际，莫扎特送了一枚戒指给萨列里，结果特蕾莎跟他们怄气好几天。

“面神在上！你到底对我什么仇什么怨？要是我哪天向你妈妈求婚，你真的不会炖了我藏尸进定音鼓吗？”

“这倒不会的！”小姑娘冷哼一声，回自己的房间不再理他。

萨列里哄了她好几次那只是装饰尾戒罢了，她依然闹着脾气。后来拗不过他，帮她谈了个跨界合作才平息这件事。

于是一个月后，莫扎特崩溃地看见特蕾莎跟海顿一起录了张咏叹调CD。

“她不会是认真的吧？”他抱着一只粉红独角兽毛绒玩具，瑟瑟发抖地看着孩子母亲。

“谁知道小孩子在想什么呢？”萨列里不以为然地回答道，“真要那样我也不反对呀~”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好看的女人都是魔鬼！”

莫扎特的哀嚎回荡在整栋房子里，然而并没有什么实质作用。

-END


End file.
